harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Molly Weasley
I don't think the profanity quote should be in there. 22:37, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :I do think it should be changed, but not because of the profanity, rather, because its don't portray her personality well. At same, it is her coolest moment—The preceding unsigned comment was added by bluelantern (talk • ) }| }|}}. ::I think it portrays her personality to a tee. She's always... ALWAYS... been portrayed as the loyal, loving protective mother. Lord knows I'd have reacted the same way if someone tried to kill my daughter. Hell, I have reacted violently to defend my kids before...—The preceding unsigned comment was added by 68.84.19.246 (talk • ) }| }|}}. Confusing dates Given Molly's date of birth, she is ten years older than the Marauders, Lily Potter, and Professor Snape. But also given everyone's years of attendance at Hogwarts, Molly would have only left school three years before the others started. That gap just doesn't add up; to me it feels it should be larger. A little help? - Cubs Fan2007 23:51, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I don't think the year is official. JK has given us only the day and month of her birth - I think the year is conjectural. I'll do some checking, but it might have to be removed since it is not canon. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 08:31, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Bellatrix Lestrange Should we really have a section for Molly's relationship with Bellatrix Lestrange? There's no evidence that they knew each other at all, thus statements such as "Molly Weasley always regarded Bellatrix Lestrange with the utmost amount of disgust" are entirely speculative. It's entirely possible that Molly only knew her by reputation, and hated her for her crimes and then her near-murder of Ginny. That hardly constitutes a relationship; the two were basically strangers. Oread 17:06, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :I would tend to agree. There's little evidence she knew much about her and her reaction was mostly due to current events not to an intense brooding hatred for a long time. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 17:46, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'm going to remove it then. Oread 17:10, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Molly and her brothers You mention that Molly was the older sister to Gideon and Fabian. Please could you give the source for this. I'm not disputing this and I believe thios true but I'd like to know where/why we believe her to have been older. As a side note: I think it would be good if you gave source information at the end of each article and didn't assume anything which is not stated in canon or via an interview with JKR. Headlining Quote Hi everyone. If you want to change the quote @ the top of the page, please don't. How it is is the quote in the book, so you should talk to the Admin. Thank you and Best Wishes, Timbira!--Timbira 00:08, 8 May 2009 (UTC) 1949? Any evidence Molly was born in 1949? While there's nothing in the books that disputes this, it is entirely possible that she was the same age as the Marauders. --Parodist 22:38, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Bill Weasley, Molly's oldest child, was born November 29, 1970, which means Molly would've been ten when she'd had him if she was the same age as the Marauders. I don't believe there's source for her year of birth, but, in [http://www.hplex.info/wizards/molly.html Half-Blood Prince, Ch. 5], Molly tells Ginny she thinks Bill and Fleur had rushed into their engagement, and that it reminds her of the last time Voldemort was powerful, when according to her, "people were eloping left right and centre." Ginny responds to this by saying, "Including you and Dad." This, combined with Bill's year of birth, would seem to indicate that Molly and Arthur married sometime in the late 1960s, soon after leaving Hogwarts, and that Molly was born in the 1940s. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 03:44, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::I remember hearing that somewhere before, but since then I've seen websites such as the Harry Potter Lexicon and the like give her year of birth as 1949, 1950, and 1951. --Parodist 13:17, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Platform 9 3/4? I was wondering why in Philosopher's Stone does Molly ask her children what Platform she is looking for... Doesn't she know? It confused me a little. Patr0nus 10:40, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I think she was probably testing her kids to see if they remebered, in case they ever had to make the journey alone. That's the sort of thing my parents used to do. Jayden Matthews 10:48, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Inventions I believe Molly's clock telling her the relative safety of her family members was her own invention. It was something Dumbedore seemed to be quite aware of her owning and was impressed by it as well. This clock is not mentioned in Molly's entry. 23:35, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I think you should add in the Behind the scenes that she is the only one in the series that ever cursed "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" Arisheps 22:23, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Molly isn't really the only one who ever cursed; a lot of people consider hell and damn curses, just not particularly bad ones, and those are said often enough, and Aunt Marge used the word "bitch" although not in the same context. --Parodist 22:26, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::"If their's something wrong with the bitch, there's something wrong with the pup" was the quote I believe.--RH 05:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC)